ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Algol
How Algol entered the Tourney Algol, also known as "The Hero King," was able to obtain SoulEdge and, with an indomitable will, avoided being controlled by it. According to the legend, he used the sword to spread peace among the lands. He was playing Super Smash Bros. with his son, Acturus, until the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced. Algol said to his son "I promise I'll bring home a trophy." and left for the Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from Soul Calibur IV. After the announcer calls his name Algol does his Soul Calibur IV character select screen animation and yells "I'LL SHOW YOU!". Special Attacks Neutral special Algol's neutral special is variable, and he would say "This is... TRUE POWER!" during all of them. Side special Algol's side special is variable, and he will say "Come, worthless DOG!" during all of them. Up special Algol's up special is variable, and he will say "How's THIS?!" during all of them. Down special Algol's down special is variable, and he will say "You are not my equal!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Algol's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "The mighty Algol has no equal!!!" during all of them. Final Smash Algol's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "Sleep for eternity! The mighty Algol has no equal!!!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Algol can imitate 86 characters. The characters that he can imitate are: *Heihachi *Jack-6 *AncientOgre (If unlocked) *Bryan *Dragunov *Devil Jin (He will adapt wings when he uses his fighting style) *Kuma *Shin (if unlocked) *Ganryu *King *Lee *Paul *Marduk *Yoshimitsu (He will adapt a sword when he uses his fighting style) *Law *Armor King *Jinpachi *Wang *P. Jack *Dr. Bosconovitch *Sebastian *Eddy *Kazuya *Jin *Lars (If unlocked) *Lei *Abel *Akuma (Only one Final Smash can be used) *Area *Blanka (If unlocked) *Cammy *Chun-Li *C. Viper *Dhalsim *E. Honda (If unlocked) *Gen (If unlocked) *Gouken *Guile (If unlocked) *Hakan (If unlocked) *Ibuki *Juri *Ken (If unlocked) *Makoto *M. Bison *Oni (If unlocked) *Rufus (If unlocked) *Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Seth *Skullomania *Zangief *Zhou Yu (if unlocked) *Lu Xun *Sun Shangxiang (if unlocked) *Sun Jian *Sun Quan *Lu Meng *Gan Ning (if unlocked) *Huang Gai *Sun Ce (if unlocked) *Daqiao *Xiaoqiao *Ding Feng *Lianshi *Lu Su *Sima Zhao *Deng Ai *Wang Yuanji *Guo Huai (if unlocked) *Xiahou Ba *Wen Yang *Kenshiro *Raoh *Jagi *Toki *Amiba *Hyou (if unlocked) *Shachi *Han *Kaioh (if unlocked) *Ryuga *Mamiya *Nameless Shura *Keiser *Ryuroh Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Variable. He will say "Recklessness deserves no pity!" during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "None will stand in my way! Stand down...AND JOIN ME!!" during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "The time has come for me to become whole once more!" during the third victory animation. Hidden Victory Pose Algol charges up and turns his skin purple then says "Weak and inexperienced, but worthy nonetheless.". On-Screen Appearance Algol's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and he will say "I will destroy ANY that stand in my way!!!" during all of them. Special Quotes *What do you hope to achieve? PATHETIC FOOL! (When fighting Akuma) *So, you seek "power". Very well, TRY TO SIEZE IT FROM ME! (When fighting Alisa, Xiaoyu, Cao Cao, Greil, Ashnard, Nobunaga, or Combot) *Millennia have passed but now IT'S TIME TO RECLAIM WHAT IS MINE! (When fighting White Queen or Shin) *That is the sword of my oath - my eternal memory! (When fighting Taskmaster, Link, Ike, or Sgt. Byrd) *Your soul shall remain in my heart. (When fighting Kazuya) Trivia *Algol shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshin, Ieyasu, Mamoswine and Wesker. Joji Nakata once did Kazuya's grunts in Tekken 1 to Tag Tournament 1. *Algol shares his English voice actor with Heihachi, Lu Bu, and Anakaris. *Whenever Algol fights Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu will say that she can't believe Algol is a robot; however, Algol is not a robot. *Algol is the first character to have an ending in which he does a favor asked by his own rival, which was going to be cut until that was forcefully turned out false. **He is also the first non-anime imitation character to possess a hidden victory pose, and the second imitation character to do so overall, following Chika Minazuki. *White Queen, another character with imitative powers, is Algol's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. His Tourney 2 rival is also White Queen. Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose